Hello Beautiful
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: When I think about it, there's so many things I have Joe to thank for. And I was actually considering giving him a small thank you. Until he walked in on us. He just wrecked it for himself. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Hello Beautiful **

**A/N: This is dedicated to the most amazing girl, who I look to up to so damn much, the one and only Miley Cyrus! Happy 17th birthday. I'll confess, I've never worked this hard on anything before. Is it my fault Miley's amazing? Its still crap though, so yeah, whatever, I have exams today, whoo! Not. Hahah, anyway, sorry to Abandoned readers, but I the only idea I have for that story, well.... I know you hate it, but its a brilliant twist in the story. You'll never be able to guess why Nick's being a total jerk. You'll totally understand why he's acting the way he is. Its understandable, but still unacceptable. Anyway, this is Niley, obviously, what else would it be? Nelena? Blahhh, not in a million years.**

**H e l l o B e a u t i f u l -**

_Hello beautiful, how's it going, I hear its wonderful in California, I've been missing you, its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna fly, 'cause I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello beautiful, it's been a long time, since my phone rung, and you've been on that line, And I've been missing you, its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna fly, 'cause I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes._

**H e l l o B e a u t i f u l -**

"What if they don't like me? What if they all leave? What if they start to boo and throw tomatoes at me?" I paced up and down the room, rambling on about the first shocking idea that popped into my head. I was currently sitting, or more like walking up down, Nick's dressing room, getting ready to do the show with them, and boy was I terrified. These weren't my fans, these were the Jonas Brother's fans, and they didn't like me.

"Calm down Mi, they're going to love you, everyone does." He wrapped an around around me from behind, pulling me next to him on the couch. This had been all Joe's idea. I really wanted to see Nick on my birthday, and he felt the same way, so, behind our backs, they arranged the whole thing. Informing the fans I was meant to peform to tonight that it had been postponed. Telling the Disney executives about the idea of us doing a concert together. They loved the idea. They love any idea which involves making money.

"But these aren't my fans, these are yours." I reminded him, calming down slightly as he intertwined our hands, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Just be quiet idiot, I promise they'll love you." He chuckled, running his spare hand through my hair, a gesture he knew I loved. Yes, Nick Jonas is my boyfriend, if you hadn't guessed by now, then your dumber than I am, and trust me, that's a hard level to reach.

"Okay fine, but if they do start throwing stuff at me, I'm using you for cover." I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely.

"There's a price to buy me as you shield, are you willing to pay it?" He smirked, pushing me head first into the couch, and pinning me down, as he hovered over me.

"It depends what it is." I said this, but in reality, I knew exactly what it was. And I'd pay this price whether he wanted me to or not.

"I'm pretty sure you won't mind." He crashed his soft lips against mine. Hell yeah I won't mind. Please continue making out with me, I extremely enjoy it. But I think you already know that, judging by the way I react when you do so. You can't blame me, have you seen Nick? He's amazing, cute, smart, funny, sweet, sensitive... I could go on for days. And boy is he a good kisser. A **very **good kisser. The best I've ever kissed, and trust me, I've kissed a lot. But don't mention that to him, it gets him really pissed.

"If you guys are done, then could you please stop grossing me out and go get ready, we're on in ten minutes." I pushed Nick off me, which requires a whole lot of effort, as I heard Joe's amused voice coming from the wide open doorway. Damn, really should've closed that.

"Hey Joe, how's life?" I faked an airy laugh, waving awkwardly at him. Nick shot a glare towards his brother, before jumping up from on top of me, and offering me a hand.

"There are two things you guys should really do, one, lock the door before you start making out, and two, don't let people walk in on you when your in that position, wrong things will be assumed." He smirked knowingly. I rolled my eyes towards his direction, clasping onto Nick's hovering hand. He pulled me up, wrapping his spare hand around my waist when I managed to stumble. I'm extremely clumsy, sue me.

"Well I'll see you guys on stage." He winked in that obnoxious way he does, slamming the door behind him. Finally, Joseph was gone

"I hate him." Nick muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowed towards the closed door.

"You can't really hate him, because I wouldn't be here at all if he hadn't thought of the idea, you love you brother deep inside." I laughed at his horrified expression. Love Joe? Those two words did not mix in Nick's vocabulary.

"Maybe deep, deep, **deep **inside, I something-that-beats him." He mumbled.

"Something-that-beats him?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. What. The. Hell.

"I am not saying the L word about **JOE, **so instead I'm going to say something-that-beats him." He simply shrugged, if it was that obvious.

"What about me?" I asked with a smile. I already knew, of course. It was pretty obvious. But it was still nice to hear it from his lips.

"Like you don't already know, but just to confirm it, I **love **you, more than anyone else, because you are the most amazing and beautiful girl ever." He pressed his lips against mine, his hands instantly resting on my waist.

"You need to go get ready, and so do I." I pulled away, with the little self control I had left, softly leaving a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

**H e l l o B e a u t i f u l -**

They didn't hate me! I am so shocked at how amazing tonight was. They actually loved me. I'm used to it with my fans, who are absolutely awesome, but not with Nick's. They hate me, because I'm pretty sure most people know we're dating, after Joe 'accidentally' blurted it out. Trust me, it wasn't an accident. They all planned it, Joe, Demi, and Selena. Evil little children. I love those evil little children though, they're awesome, evil, but still awesome.

If your wondering what my lips are doing at the present moment, which I'm sure you are, then I can fill you in. My lips are currently attached to Nick's. Its pretty obvious. It's definitely been an amazing birthday for me, by a mile. I think Seventeen's going to be a good year for me.

**H e l l o B e a u t i f u l -**

_Hello beautiful, how's it going, I hear its wonderful in California, I've been missing you, its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna fly, 'cause I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello beautiful, it's been a long time, since my phone rung, and you've been on that line, And I've been missing you, its true._

_But tonight I'm gonna fly, 'cause I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes._

**H e l l o B e a u t i f u l -**

**Again, not long, but cute. Review? I'd really appreciate it. And please vote for me in NJK. Best new author. Best romance, Impressions. Best OneShot, You So Don't Deserve Me. Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo, I'll definitely talk to you, love you all xoxo**


End file.
